


I’ve Been Called Much Worse Things All Around

by NidoranDuran



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Begging, Bets & Wagers, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Hilbert has never beat Hilda before, and her cocky, bitchy goading has become too much for Hilbert, who decides that she puts her ass on the line more literally than she seems to realize until it's too late, and a victorious Hilbert is ready to tear her down a few pegs. Anonymous commission.





	I’ve Been Called Much Worse Things All Around

"If you're so fucking sure you can beat me, then I want you to put up all the money you have right now," Hilda said, hands on her hips, bent forward a bit, as smug and as certain as she could be as she stared Hilbert down with single-minded, cocky vigor. "It's not even worth my time to keep beating you unless I get something out of it, while you have everything to gain trying to chase what you can't get."

Hilbert stared the girl down with an absolutely furious firmness. There was no one trainer he hated more than Hilda, a girl from his hometown who started out around when he did and who had his number time and time again. Try as he did to overcome her and to beat her, Hilda was always better, always able to trounce him. It happened in the last rounds of tournaments, it happened in the back alleys of Nimbasa City, it happened in the forest paths they met in. Hilda was always one step ahead of him. While Hilbert won left and right, Hilda never lost, the only person that Hilbert couldn't solve no matter how many times they battle.

They'd ended up in a Pokemon Center off the beaten path, a small little rural nowhere where they were the biggest trainers in that place by a long shot, the only people who could even possibly be competition for each other, and of course the two angry Nuvema Town natives quickly turned to yelling their ways through something hot and fiery, something driven by pure aggression. They simply couldn't occupy the same space at once, but both had come out after reports of wild Wynaut passing through the area, a Pokemon that never appeared in Unova, and which both trainers wanted, even if they quickly turned their attention to butting heads instead.

Hilda was asking a lot out of him by demanding he put his whole wallet on the line, but even still she gave him no time at all to react or think her offer through before chiding him. "Come on, out with it. Are you going to give me what I want or are you going to be a shitty coward again? There's no shame in being the second best trainer out of a dinky rural town like Nuvema, is there? There's only, what, five notable trainers from our home town? You can be happy being a footnote, it's okay." It was all according to plan, though; Hilda considered Hilbert to be a fool, and she wanted him parted from his money, no matter what it took or how much she had to poke, prod, and insult him to do it. Pressing on against him and refusing to let him have a moment to think about it was her way of trying to get him in line and working to give her exactly what she wanted.

Hilbert wasn't going to take the bait that easy. "If you want me to put all my money on the line, I want something big from you, too." He stepped forward. "I don't just want prize money, although you will pay up. When I win, your ass will belong to me for a week." To drive that point home, Hilbert grabbed Hilda's shapely, perky backside through her jean shorts, an aggressive and firm motion that had Hilda snapping her tongue and swatting his hand away, shoving him back in frustration.

"You're a pig, just like that Emboar you train. Sure, let's go for it, but I promise you, I'm going to win, and then I get to watch you cry your way home to mommy because the mean, mean Hilda proved that she's always going to be better than you. Let's do this, I want to go get some Wynaut and then go shopping with your wallet."  
************************  
"How did I lose?" Through all the time since she had taken her very first step out of Nuvema Town, Hilda had not lost a single battle. Hilbert changed that today, and she was so completely confused by it that Hilbert dragging her into his room at the Pokemon center barely even registered as a problem to deal with, which was saying something given how he dragged her on by the hair, so wicked and so eager in his pursuit of completely overwhelming her with his touch and his aggression.

"Because I'm better," Hilbert said, carrying Hilda off and tossing her forward onto the bed. The shock of loss kept her from doing anything to fight against him and his efforts in the most vital time to respond, which worked perfectly for Hilbert to respond and to get her into a position she couldn't do anything to save herself from. He tugged her hands behind her back and handcuffed her, and only as the click of the cuffs and the press of metal against her wrists pulled her out of her worries enough to respond to the suddenness of something she was thrown by. "Wait, that's handcuffs? What the fuck di--fuck!'

A hand crashed down across her ass through her jean shorts as Hilbert imposed his presence upon her very, very firmly. "I told you that your ass belonged to me for a week when I won, did you forget that? Did losing fuck your sense of identity so much that you forgot that you're my bitch now? Even while I dragged you by the hair into my room?" Hilbert laughed and smacked her ass again. "Yep, those are handcuffs. You're not going anywhere." A third smack, and this time Hilbert's hand groped and kneaded at her lovely ass, fondling her and leaving her to wriggle and ache with the swell of utter frustration and pressure.

"You fucking pig," Hilda groaned. "You cheated in that fight and now you think I'm actually going to stick around for a whole week letting you fuck me? You're deluded." She shuddered and wriggled in defiance, trying to get out of this situation and the pressure she wanted so badly to push away from and escape, struggling to make sense of something very sudden and very overwhelmed. She felt like the only way she was going to get through this was to fight and defy her way through this pressure, but it wasn't that easy.

Not as Hilbert pulled down her shorts and her panties with one hard motion, leaving her round, supple behind bared to his hungry gaze. He went right in with his hands again, single-minded fervor and aggression leaving no shame or hesitation behind. "It's cute that you think you can get out of this, but you're lying to yourself. Not only am I going to fuck you, but by the end of this week I'm going to break down that bitchy attitude of yours and fuck some respect into you." He squeezed at her ass, bringing his hand very suddenly down across her backside again, smacking her bare behind, making her yell again as pressure hit her hard. She struggled under the pulse of this heat and the weird, insane situation that she found herself overwhelmed by.

Bringing his hand down harshly across Hilda's ass each and every time, Hilbert savoured the opportunity to lay into her, to punish her with all the pressure and aggression that had built up within him for so long. No hesitation now could keep him holding back as he abused her thoroughly, relishing in the chance to break her down with his hand crashing across her lovely ass. "This big, fat ass of yours has been begging to get fucked for so long."

"Fuck you," Hilda spat back. She couldn't deal with this pressure, overwhelmed by the hazy frustrations that came from being spanked and used by the harsh hand, by the delirium and pressure of having Hilbert upon her and wearing her down. She felt confused and overwhelmed, struggling to understand all of these feelings dialing up through her at once. No sense or sanity could help her here as she shuddered under all this pressure and delirium, a struggle she wasn't prepared to deal with and a sense of raw panic that shuddered up through her body with something bearing down harsher and more feverish by the second.

But there was little she could do to show attitude or fire under the pressure of Hilbert's hand bearing down across her ass again and again, striking her with a roughness and a pressure potent enough to leave her helpless, leave her dizzy under the molten disrespect of something completely senseless. Hilbert relished in abusing her, in working her over and using her. "Every time you won, you had to be such a massive bitch about it, and now I'm going to make sure you get repaid in kind for all of that bullshit." No shame, no hesitation. Just raw brutality bearing down upon her with something truly mad and brutal. Winding up for strike after strike across her ass, he showed off something dark and brutal, something truly wicked in its intentions and in the way that he laid waste to her, leaving her to suffer through something truly primal.

The pressure built up, left Hilda struggling and hissing through something so punishingly brutal and overwhelming that she didn't really know how to deal with it all, molten aggression bubbling up fiercely within her as she struggled to deal with all of this pressure, struggled to understand what was being done to her as each strike forward proved harsher than the last. No mercy or sense spared her this madness, as Hilda struggled to deal with this all, to find some sense of understanding or some way to ground herself. There was none here. There was only punishment and further, shuddering agony.

Until very suddenly, fingers shoved into her. Hilbert's hand groped its way quickly down from her ass toward her pussy, shoving a pair of fingers into her immediately and getting into something else. She cried out in surprise, body shuddering as Hilbert reached up to grab at her ponytail and pull very, very sharply back. "You shouldn't be so wet after getting spanked," he growled, his laughter rising up as he savoured the dominance and pressure he held over her, savouring the way she shuddered and writhed under his dominant and wicked touch. No shame or control held her back as she gave up everything to the excitement pulsing through her, unwelcome and horrible as it was.

"I'm not wet, and stop thinking so highly of yourself, fucking pervert." Hilda's head pressed down against the bed, as she did her best to stifle all of her frustrations and needs through the heat of getting fingerfucked and taken like this, overwhelmed by something powerful and chaotic, something that she found herself completely floored by. Hilbert's aggressive motions were primal and harsh enough to leave her dizzy and overwhelmed, to show Hilda something completely relentless. There was little she could do to make sense of all this pressure, as her body shuddered under the pulse of something unexpected and completely overwhelming, her body starting to squirm and wriggle under the desperation and heat of unwanted sensations.

The guilty pulse of desire aching through her made for something dizzying and tense, something that Hilda wished she could pull back from, but the sensations wound up hotter through her as Hilbert's fingers moved quicker, as he moved with relentless vigor and glee through the chance to completely overwhelm her. Hilda had no resource here, struggling against her cuffs but utterly futile in her attempt to make sense of this pressure upon her. She struggled to make sense of all these hazy pressures, her body succumbing to the pressure of something wicked as Hilbert;s wicked advance proved harsher and more difficult to work through.

But even worse than Hilbert's fingers inside of her was when his fingers weren't inside of her any longer. Her body shuddered under the pulse of hazy, struggling denial, gasping in panic and confusion under something unexpected, something she couldn't deal with. She didn't want to groan and ache in frustration, didn't want to convey a sense of disappointment as the sensations crept through her. Pride hung in the balance now for poor Hilda as she felt herself wind down from the heights of something that had hit her so powerfully and which now melted away entirely.

Hilbert went back to groping her ass instead, leaving Hilda to hiss and shudder under the feeling of his hand at wicked work upon her, leaving her to struggle as she tried to make sense of all this mistreatment and this panic, wondering how to handle something washing so powerfully and dizzily over her. She was helpless here, lost to something potent but horribly unwanted. "If you think fingerfucking me is going to humiliate me somehow, you're even dumber than I thought," she hissed, refusing to play meek or soft as the swell of something fierce lit up within her. Hilda refused to let anything stop or intimidate her as she remained firm and confident in the face of madness.

The remark earned her a dismissive laugh and another strike of his hand across her ass. "If you think that this is all I've got, you're the dumb one," he hissed, bringing his hand down upon her harsher, the loudest impact yet making her body struggle to contain the molten, aching reaction searing through her. She did her best to try and find sense here and to make this all work out in her favour as she felt the pressure impose upon her something wicked and overwhelming. She felt herself dizzy under this heat and this haze, body aching through something potent and overwhelming, the dizzying rush of this agony.

Hilbert's fingers shoved back into her again, pumping away once more at her pussy, and Hilda found that she was a little bit more wet this time, a little bit more sensitive. She was still fully in control of herself and able to push away all the pressures washing over her, but she felt like there was a little bit less control now as she sucked down some nervous, tight breaths and tried her best to make this situation work out to her benefit, even if she was definitely not prepared for the pulse of what happened and what she felt washing over her. There was little that she felt confident in being able to deal with, and she struggled to make sense of all of these feelings coursing through her.

"You can fight it as much as you want, but I know that this can go on as long as I need it to before I have you begging me to fuck you." Hilbert's mockery and wicked delight was absolutely twisted, his laughter mocking and driven by something aggressive, something relentless in the way he pushed forward. His fingers worked overtime to completely overwhelm Hilda, seeking to drive her wild with something twisted enough to overwhelm and to violate. His free hand came down across Hilda's ass a few times for good measure, seeking to overwhelm her with more sensation, with too much pressure and heat for the poor wreck of a woman to deal with. This was something reckless, something driven by pure heat and a haze so primal and so dizzying that she could barely make sense of it all.

And then the fingers pulled out again. Hilbert wiped the stickiness of her pussy juices off onto the backs of her thighs as she struggled and shifted her way through heat and delirium, through a pressure more potent and confusing than she was capable of dealing with, and everything about this reckless sensation proved desperate and dizzy, struggling for sense under the pulse of pure delirium and heat. Back and forth she moved, trying to make sense of a situation completely beyond her, completely lost to focus and understanding. This was true madness and delirium, as her body struggled to understand something completely removed from sense.

There was nothing she felt capable of dealing with, her body pulsing through utter chaos and haze, pressure leaving her lost to something primal and helpless. her body shook through the pulse of something seeking to unravel her, and she didn't really have the capacity to fight off Hilbert's pressure, her body shuddering across something truly senseless and hot, her body aching through the mess and the heat ruling her powerfully. "You're wasting your time," she said, refusing to wind down from this, refusing to let him tame her or control her. She needed to make sense of this, needed to fight something primal and dizzy, something that she wanted to make push on through this desire and this chaos.

Hilbert punished her with another strike, another yelp drawn from her lips as he shoved forward, surprising Hilda with his next advance: his tongue. She looked behind her shoulder in a panic to the sight of Hilbert getting his head in between her legs and greedily devouring her dripping snatch. His tongue was so much more aggressive than her pussy, as he showed something completely merciless and wicked. "Only thing you're good for is this pussy and this ass," he growled, hands grabbing her ample hips as he went all out in feverishly devouring her slick pussy.

There was no sense to this, as Hilda struggled under the pressure of having her pussy eaten out by Hilbert, completely overwhelming her with the pulse of raw heat and something that she was hopelessly unable to deal with. She was even less sure how to handle all this, as Hilbert cuffed her and then worked only at her own 'pleasure', at indulgence and sensation for her instead of for him. Hilda couldn't really understand his angle, couldn't see the way he was trying to make this all work out, and it left her dizzy, overwhelmed, struggling to find some semblance of understanding and decency in the haze of mistreatment and agony, making for something that she was hopeless against.

Aggressively and with great vigor, Hilbert ate Hilda out, savouring the chance to finally taste her. To have her vulnerable and helpless under his touch. There was no shame behind this possibility, behind the chance to lay into her and leave her so helpless and dizzy that she could barely think straight. This was madness, and Hilbert savoured it, loving the chance to have his way with Hilda and to ensure she could do nothing to spare herself this madness. Just relentless motions back and forth, pushing her deeper into insanity, deeper into the molten pulse of pure surrender and something that had abandoned decency to completely embrace desire.

And then he stopped again. He pulled back, and this time, Hilda didn't have the strength to hold herself back. She let out a hot, overwhelming whine, body shuddering under this pressure, the heat and the haze of something intense and chaotic. "Fuck. Hilbert, this isn't... Fuck you!" Her body ached, shuddering under the denial and heat she felt leaving her lost, overwhelmed. The denial got to her, left her frustrated by something completely lost to heat, pressure leaving her body under the heat of something lost to sensations she was lost to, struggling to make sense of this weird situation, to make sense of something that she was helpless against.

Hilbert waited for Hilda to be done with her shuddering wind-down from panic before he made his move on her once more. This time, he rolled her over onto her back, letting her weight press down against her hands as she was stuck lying on them, whining and shuddering through this sensation and this heat. Senseless pressure and the pulse of raw frustration left her truly overwhelmed, shuddering under this pressure and left to ache with the swell of heat upon her. Hilbert got to savour her face this time, savour the way she writhed and shivered, staring angrily at him as she watched him shove his face down between her legs and get to work at licking her feverishly.

"You bastard!" Hilda gasped, body shivering through the mess of heat suddenly upon her as Hilbert went all out in eating her pussy once more. She was more vulnerable in this position, feeling helpless as she got to watch him shove his face between her legs and devour her with reckless glee. She was helpless now, out of control and aching for something that made a kind of sense utterly lost to her now. His tongue brought her a swell of desire that this time she just didn't have a strength in her to actually fight against, lost to something hazy and chaotic, something that begged for indulgence and attention that she simply didn't have and couldn't afford. It was madness.

Hilbert kept licking, kept laying into Hilda with all of his attention and his firmness, wicked and twisted in his advance. He knew she was going to break for him, knew she was helpless now under the pulse of his aggressions, and he was happy to keep them going harder and hotter, to make her shiver for him, to make the moans begin to spill from her lips as she found herself impossibly stuck here, lost to the swell of something desperate for release. Her dripping pussy craved release she was kept from, and that desperation drove her deeper into the throes of pure agony as she learned just what that brutality meant.

Once more she inched toward bliss, once more Hilda shuddered and struggled, and once more Hilbert drew back, a sharp pull away that had her body shivering through the pulse of something senseless and incredible. "N-not again, please. Please not again. Why won't you just let me fucking cum? Hilbert, this is a waste of time, this is--"

"Beg for it," Hilbert replied, snarling and shaking his head. "If you want me to actually get you off, I want you to beg for my cock inside of you."

Hilda wanted to be smarter than this, wanted to fight against this pressure and fury, but as her hips writhed and she ached under the mess of heat and chaos, she found herself lost to the pressure nonetheless, struggling to make sense of something that she needed and craved. Her body was senseless and lost, desperation pulsing across her through something truly feverish and insane. What could she make of this? She didn't know, really. There was nothing here that she felt capable of handling, her body lost to the desperation and heat of something truly incredible. There was no sense or sanity under the pulse of this heat and this desperation, nothing here understood or sensible as she gave her body up completely.

"Please fuck me," she whined. "Fine, you fucking asshole. Hilbert, please fuck me. I'm at your mercy, I've been edged so many times, and now I'm begging you. I'm begging so fucking badly now. Please stick your cock in me already and give me something I can at least understand!" The raw pulse of desperation ached through her, something powerful and overwhelming. Bared, desperate heat opened her up to something truly insane and wanton, something that she was helpless under the pulse of and completely lost to. She was lost and overwhelmed by this desperation.

Hilbert had all the power in his hands now, and he watched her with wicked eyes. "I'd love to," he said, tugging her ankles and dragging her off of the bed, onto her knees on the floor as he brought her face level with his cock, ignoring her groaning and bratty bullshit as he worked his jeans open and fished his cock out. "But I think instead, I'm going to fuck your face first. You made me wait so long, and it's not fair that you get rewarded for being such a cunt to me by getting your pussy eaten, so you're going to pay me back, and we'll let you wait just a little bit longer for this."

Betrayed and toyed with did not make Hilda feel much better, as she struggled to handle this insane and hazy treatment, as Hilbert's cock flopped out and smacked her across the face, battering her back and forth with something primal and wicked, something completely removed from sense and understanding. She whined and whimpered, shivering under the pressure of something completely senseless and overwhelmed, struggling to make sense of this treatment and this panic. Hilda could feel the deep, pulsing humiliation of something that she felt helpless against, which was precisely what Hilbert wanted. His size was deeply hopeless for Hilda, as she struggled to deal with the speed and aggression of 

When Hilda least expected it, Hilbert's hips slammed forward, catching her off guard with the shove of his cock into her mouth. The excitement of startling the poor brunette made for something incredible and heated, as Hilbert relished in starting to facefuck her. "Every step of the fucking way you have been there to make fun of me and mock me for losing to you. But now who's fucking laughing?" His hips pounded aggressively forward, forcing his cock down into her throat and feverishly pressing on with something brutal, something driven by pure, molten bliss. "Now you're choking on a fat dick and being turned into my bitch."

The rough gagging noises that Hilda made were overwhelmed by the pressure and the heat upon her, something overwhelming and potent amid all the pressures and chaos that ruled her, that surged through her body. The raw, primal heat of this treatment made for something so horribly out of control and so helpless that she didn't really know how to save herself or control this downward spiral. Helpless and chaotic under this mess of desperation, Hilda couldn't breathe too well, as the swell of frustration washed over her. Hilbert's cock did a far too efficient job at plugging up her throat and challenging her, forcing her to try and deal with this pressure as best she could, and she just wasn't capable of dealing with it all, aching and twisting through the shuddering pulse of ruinous heat that overwhelmed her.

Deep thrusts back and forth forced his cock down her throat, challenging her through something brutal. Hilda choked and shuddered, aching through something primal and wicked, something that she was helpless under the pulse of, body shivering through something wicked and overwhelming, struggling to make sense of this all. This was truly helpless, overwhelmed by something powerful, something that she was hopeless against. This was completely overwhelming, desperation pulsing through her and leaving her hopeless through the pulse of heat. She looked up at him, seeking mercy from him as she tried her best to make sense of this, but that only gave Hilbert the satisfaction of watching her suffer and ache, watching her shudder through something wicked and vile, something primal.

Thick strands of drool ran down her chin, as the gagging wreck of a trainer struggled to keep herself under control, struggled to hold firm through this pressure. Hilbert delighted in fucking her into relentless submission, forcing her to feel something wicked and primal, something that she was overwhelmed by in its pressure and its heat. This was something so dizzy and so lost that she was helpless against, her throat spasming under all of this attention and pressure. This was completely senseless, frustration washing over her harshly as she felt the pulse of something wicked, something twisted, and she just had no way to deal with this pressure upon her.

"That's right, keep choking on my dick. You've gone too long with a big smirk on your face, so I'm going to fuck that right off of you. Going to make sure the next time you see me, all you want to do is drop to your knees, open that pretty little mouth, and ask me if I want to fuck it." Hilbert was done with her now, ready to take his victory lap with a harshness that was driven by all of his bitterness and pressure. He'd spent too long waiting for this chance, and now he relished in facefucking her into submission, relished in putting her in her place and humiliating her. His hand seized at her ponytail, wrapping it around his hand so that he could pull on it while still shoving forward and relentlessly breaking her down.

It was working. Amid all the sloppy sounds she made came a weakness in her eyes, a vulnerability and a helplessness that searing pressure overwhelmed her with. She could do nothing to help herself here, struggling to find some kind of understanding and decency in the midst of all this raw mistreatment, as Hilda gagged and choked her way through madness. This was true hopelessness, something wicked and vile that she didn't think was in him, but now that he showed off his primal vigor and his vicious side, there was simply no controlling herself. She was lost to this, aching and pulsing through raw desire and something so abrupt that she couldn't deal with it all.

All the while, though, Hilda had something else to struggle with: she was unbearably horny. The rush of pure, pulsing heat that rushed through her made for something insane, and there was no way she could control herself as the sensations wound her up harder, as she struggled through the senseless pulse of raw heat and ached deeper and deeper down. With her hands tied behind her back, Hilda wasn't able to help herself, wasn't able to spare any effort or focus as she worked to deal with all of this attention and pressure so hot upon her. Hilbert had her stuck suffering and aching through the pulse of primal lust, and she couldn't do a damn thing to save herself now from this madness.

Which suited Hilbert just fine, as he kept thrusting and groaning, facefucking the trainer he'd had his eyes on forever until finally he had her completely helpless and broken down, until she was howling and gasping in panic under the swell of molten heat and desperation that ached through her. Hilbert didn't hold back as he raced toward release, letting it be a nasty surprise for Hilda when he shoved his cock very abruptly right down her throat, making her shudder and twist in searing panic as he came right down her gullet. It was more fun that way, as she shuddered and twisted through the frustration of being cummed in, and that all fed into the excitement and fever of drawing back only so he could fill her mouth with cum.

"Swallow it all, or I'm not going to fuck you," he snarled, tugging on her hair some more, and poor Hilda just had to obey, as she guzzled down his load. The salty, pungent taste was not what she wanted on her tongue tall, and she couldn't swallow it down fast enough as she tried to save herself from this pressure and this chaos, struggling to understand and make sense of everything happening to her here, lost to the swell of pure insanity and chaos under the swell of madness. She obeyed, even if it stung, even if she was full of bitterness and frustration under the surrender that she had to offer up for it.

Hilbert withdrew from her mouth completely, Hilda gagging and sputtering as she sucked down mouthfuls of air, drool spilling from her lips as she stared dizzily up at him. She wanted to yell at him, wanted to cuss him out, but even if she had the strength and breath in her to do so, she couldn't afford to anger him. He held all the cards now, and she knew he was more than capable of fucking her throat some more if she gave him attitude. "H-how was that?" she asked, dizzy and struggling to understand the situation upon her.

"Good enough," Hilbert said, tugging Hilda up to her feet and shoving her back onto the bed, this time on her knees. Her hands weren't able to brace against the mattress, leaving her to fall face-down onto the bed as he climbed up behind her. 'And now, true to your word, I'm going to give you what you want: my big dick inside of you. You want to cum so hard, I'll bet." Snickering and taunting her with his wicked intentions, Hilbert shoved forward, thrusting very abruptly into Hilda and getting right to work at fucking her, leaving her dizzy and overwhelmed under the pressure of his intentions and the wicked ideas that held onto him.

The pulse of raw panic was a lot for poor Hilda to try and deal with as she felt him so sudden and so firm upon her, throwing her completely out of focus and struggling to understand the sudden swell of guilty heat burning through her as she was given what she 'wanted'. The thick cock plunged forward, stuffing her tight and desperate hole with his girthy shaft, overwhelming her with something that she wasn't even remotely prepared to deal with. This was all too sudden and too fiery, something that Hilda was lost to the insane haze of as she struggled to make sense of everything suddenly upon her.

There was no turning back from this mess, no denying the pulse of raw ecstasy that held onto her, as unwanted and guilty as it was. This felt good, and she wished it didn't, but the thrusts were relentless and Hilda didn't have the strength to fight against the inevitable, as she struggled through this situation. Deep, savage thrusts drove her deeper and deeper into the throes of utter panic, molten heat overwhelming her as she burned and twisted through the heat and the haze. Hilbert fucked hard, with a bitter speed and aggression driven by a desire to completely break her down, and Hilda just didn't have a way to stop this or compose herself. Back and forth she moved through this primal heat, the lack of understanding or sense leaving her dizzy and drunk on the pressure of this heat.

Denying her for so long had all been a part of the plan for Hilbert, and now Hilda understood perfectly. He left her craving, left her aching, and his cock felt like a dream come true for her now as she burned under this heat, struggling to make sense of something incredible and wanton, the lust doing to her things she felt incapable of resisting as the sensations drove through her. Moans showed unrestrained bliss and heat as she was taken on and completely worn down, struggling to make sense of pure, pulsating heat and desire that she was lost to the swell of. Sensations so potent and so hot that she felt herself succumbing to desire made for something insane, senseless, lost to the hunger and desperation that she needed so much. Her body was lost to the swell of something truly incredible, the pulse of desire leaving her a special kind of helpless.

The swell of pure heat left a dizzy and overwhelmed mess of Hilda struggling to make sense of this all. She was done for, struggling to find sense and decency in the thrall of utter submission, her body struggling to make sense of feelings she felt completely incapable of dealing with. There was nothing about this treatment that Hilda could handle in any sensible way, struggling to make sense of sensations overwhelming her and leaving her wary, leaving her overwhelmed and broken down. Harder the pressures came, making her struggle through something primal, something that ached with bitter heat and aggression.

"The time of my fucking life right here. Your cunt feels so fuckable. How's it feel to have a dick in you now?" Hilbert was relentless in his verbal shutdown of everything Hilda had going on. One hand kept a firm handle on her hair while the other smacked her ass again and again, pounding through the pressure of something wicked, something vicious, and he wasn't about to let her off the hook at all as his vulgar intentions continued, raw aggression sending Hilda plummeting into molten delirium and heat under the pressure of something that she had no hope of dealing with.

This was just too much for Hilda. She whimpered in response, shuddering and twisting about through the haze of being fucked into submission, laid waste to by Hilbert's cock and left to confront the pulse of utter guilt leaving her struggling to understand or come to some sense of composure. This was insane, and she couldn't do a damn thing to help herself as the sensations seared through her, as Hilbert ravaged her tight hole and left her completely overwhelmed, breaking her down so utterly that she couldn't deal with it all. She knew he wanted a response out of her, knew he wanted her to moan and plead and submit to him verbally, and she was reaching a point of desperation so powerful and so hot that she worried she was just going to have to do it.

But he kept up the pace, kept hammering and groaning through something primal and something wicked, leaving Hilda completely overwhelmed by his aggression and his pushes forward, by the harshness of something so primal that she just couldn't hold back from it. This was truly insane, and Hilda was desperate to try and make sense of it all as he kept fucking her, as she wound up tighter and hotter, spiraling off into utter chaos and desolation. His touch ruined her, laid waste to her so utterly that Hilda just had nothing left. No fight, no resistance.

When the pulse of orgasmic bliss came, it was a long time coming, and it was absolutely maddening. Raw embarrassment surged through her aching body as she shuddered and twisted, lost to something truly insane. She came hard, so hard she screamed and ached and her body shuddered under the raw pulse of pure surrender, and she couldn't do a damn thing to help herself. She climaxed, burning and shuddering, and it all set the stage for pure desolation. Hilbert hadn't even been intended to cum so quickly, but the shameful grip of her desperate cunt begging around his cock was something that Hilbert couldn't deny himself, as he slammed balls deep into Hilda's tight, desperate snatch and came inside of her. He groaned and grunted his way through a powerful and intensely satisfying orgasm, one that left her dizzy and helpless under the mess so finally and utterly upon her.

Left ruined and overwhelmed, Hilda shuddered and twisted, going limp on the bed as she was left a panting, ragged mess with her ass up high in the air and her body completely ruined. "Are you done with me now?" she asked, whining as the guilt hung heavily onto her. Hilbert had gotten her off, and in truth, she kind of liked it. She wished she hadn't, wished she was stronger, but the pressure was impossible to fight and she couldn't resist the swell of heat and agony that gripped her. The guilt was overbearing, but she wished that maybe it was all over.

Hilbert laughed and smacked her ass as he withdrew. "What part of 'your ass belongs to me for the week' was hard to get?" he sneered. "You're my bitch for seven whole days and aside from getting some Wynaut, I'm going to be balls deep in one of your holes all fucking week. And then after that? Well, if you keep cumming this hard, I don't think you're going to want to stop at just a week." Another smack in her ass, a tug onto her back, and Hilda got to watch him line his cock up with her ruined hole for another round.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
